vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Bear
Summary The polar bear (Ursus maritimus) is a hypercarnivorous bear whose native range lies largely within the Arctic Circle, encompassing the Arctic Ocean, its surrounding seas and surrounding land masses. It is a large bear, approximately the same size as the omnivorous Kodiak bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi). A boar (adult male) weighs around 350–700 kg (772–1,543 lb), while a sow (adult female) is about half that size. Although it is the sister species of the brown bear, it has evolved to occupy a narrower ecological niche, with many body characteristicsadapted for cold temperatures, for moving across snow, ice and open water, and for hunting seals, which make up most of its diet. Although most polar bears are born on land, they spend most of their time on the sea ice. Their scientific name means "maritime bear" and derives from this fact. Polar bears hunt their preferred food of seals from the edge of sea ice, often living off fat reserves when no sea ice is present. Because of their dependence on the sea ice, polar bears are classified as marine mammals. Because of expected habitat loss caused by climate change, the polar bear is classified as a vulnerable species, and at least three of the nineteen polar bear subpopulations are currently in decline. However, at least two of the nineteen subpopulations are currently increasing, while another six are considered stable. For decades, large-scale hunting raised international concern for the future of the species, but populations rebounded after controls and quotas began to take effect. For thousands of years, the polar bear has been a key figure in the material, spiritual, and cultural life of circumpolar peoples, and polar bears remain important in their cultures. Historically, the polar bear has also been known as the white bear. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ursus maritimus Origin: Real Life Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Cold Temperatures, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Can generate this much energy while charging at full speed. Is one of the largest bears alongside the kodiak bear, which should easily make it this strong. Can easily maul humans and fight against other comparable bears and hold their own against walruses.) Speed: Peak Human (Maximum speed is 40 km/h) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily fights on par with walruses and can push back other polar bears who should be of this strength level) Striking Strength: Wall Class (A bear's bite force is around 1200 psi, their bite is powerful enough to crush a human skull) Durability: Wall level (Smaller bear species have survived violent high-speed car crashes. Polar bears can take multiple high-caliber rounds before dying and can trade blows with other comparable bears and walruses) Stamina: Very High (Can swim for several hundred miles in sub-zero waters for several hours at a time) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic behaviors Weaknesses: Can't adapt to warmer climates Others Notable Victories: Grizzly Bear (The Real World) Grizzly bear's profile (Battle takes place at a room at about the size of a backyard split into one warm half and one cold half) Death Jackal (MonsterVerse) Death Jackal's profile Notable Losses: Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Ice Bear's Profile (Both at 9-B and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Animals Category:Real World Category:Bears Category:Mammals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Species